Episode 132 (22nd May 1986)
Plot Sharon ignores Den. Pauline asks Kathy if she is free at all for a catch-up, but Kathy says she is not. Pauline walks off upset, so Kathy says she will meet her in The Vic at lunchtime. A reporter is searching the Square for Ethel. Den argues with Sharon. The pair are interrupted by Lofty, who tells Den that a reporter wants to talk to him about the recent bank robbery. When Den gets downstairs, he learns that Ethel has told the reporter that Den got rid of the mob who were hiding in the Square. Tony and Hannah share a romantic moment together. Arthur digs at Pauline for buying a bacon sandwich after she moaned about having no money. Kathy apologises to Den for being hard on him and thanks him for getting rid of the mob. Sharon continues to argue with Den. Mary tells a deflated Pauline about her new job. Pauline returns home to hear Michelle talking to Mrs. Woods about her. Den learns that Trevor was arrested in Basingstoke following a tip-off, which DS Quick says came from Walford. Pauline arrives at The Vic to see Kathy, but walks off after seeing Michelle there too. Michelle goes to the bar to get another drink and is invited upstairs by Den for a meal. Ethel promotes herself as a local celebrity. Sue tells Ali her belly looks bigger. Sharon avoids Michelle, who is upstairs eating with Den. She asks Mary about how she masterminded running away from her family. Den tells Michelle that The Firm are after him and he is scared. He also admits he had no involvement in eradicating the mob from the Square. Sharon takes money from the till as Mary tries to discourage her from running away. The sexy underwear party is in full swing at Kathy's flat. Pauline mopes around as she looks at the underwear and nightdresses. Pete encourages Simon to join him in crashing the underwear party so they can see the ladies in their underwear, but his idea does not go to plan. Den lies to Kathy and tells her that Angie is stuck in the East End and will not make the party, but has asked that her and Den give £20 to Michelle towards whatever underwear or nightdress she chooses. Tony buys Hannah new underwear as a gift. Hannah asks Tony when he will paint the outside of Number 3 as she wants to buy the first floor; Tony is confused, having been under the impression they were going to live together. Kelvin waits at Number 45 for Michelle. Pauline writes a note for Arthur and runs away. Ethel gives Den one of William's medals for his bravery. Sharon is unhappy that Den is treating Michelle more favourably than her. She packs a bag, walks downstairs, and overhears Michelle thanking Den for his contribution towards her nightdress; she walks out. Arthur runs into the Square, helplessly shouting Pauline's name, not knowing where she has gone. Cast Regular cast *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Hannah Carpenter - Sally Sagoe *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh Guest cast *Reporter - Garry Freer *Mrs. Woods - Jennie Lee Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Den, I have to think nice things about you; if I don't... what'll I think of the baby?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,800,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes